waremetefandomcom-20200214-history
Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete
, subtitled À la recherche du futur perdu and sometimes abbreviated as , is a Japanese adult visual novel developed by Trumple and released for Windows on November 26, 2010. There have been two manga adaptations published by Kadokawa Shoten and Media Factory. An anime adaptation produced by feel. and directed by Naoto Hosoda was first aired in Japan on October 4, 2014. Plot Set in Uchihama Academy where the number of new students at the school increasing every year, and so a new school building is constructed. Before they move to the new building, the school will hold one last Cultural Festival at the old building before it is closed down. Each of the clubs decide to give it their all to make it a success. Sou Akiyama is a member of the Astronomy Club, and just before the festival is to begin, the student executive committee asks the club's members to calm the uneasiness among the students in regard to mysterious incidents at the old building. Gameplay Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete is a romance visual novel in which the player assumes the role of Sou Akiyama. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. The text in the game is accompanied by character sprites, which represent who Sou is talking to, over background art. Throughout the game, the player encounters CG artwork at certain points in the story, which take the place of the background art and character sprites. Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete follows a branching plot line with multiple endings, and depending on the decisions that the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are four main plot lines that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each heroine. Throughout gameplay, the player is given multiple options to choose from, and text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. Some decisions can lead the game to end prematurely, which offer an alternative ending to the plot. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and choose different choices to further the plot to an alternate direction. Throughout gameplay, there are scenes with sexual CG's depicting Sou and a given heroine having sex. Development and Release Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete is the sole title developed by the visual novel studio Trumple. Originally, the design team were developing the game under the visual novel developer Abhar, but following Abhar's dissolution, the team working on the game formed the studio Trumple. Push!! (Japan: Max) (September 2010): 64–67 The game's scenario was written by three people: Ryo Ohta, Kenji Saitō, and Masaki Sawa. Character design and art direction for the game was split between three artists: Kurehito Misaki, who drew Kaori Sasaki, Airi Hasekura, Shiori Sasaki, and designs for male characters; Shinobu Kuroya, who drew Yui Furukawa, Nagisa Hanamiya, and the designs for the female characters (not including those drawn by Misaki); and Mia Naruse, who provided super deformed illustrations. The game's music was solely composed by Fūga Hatori "失われた未来を求めて | Spec" (in Japanese). Trumple. Retrieved December 29, 2013 Ushinawareta Mirai o Motomete was released on November 26, 2010 as a limited edition version, playable as a DVD on a Windows PC. The regular edition of Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete was released on February 25, 2011. "失われた未来を求めて 通常版" [Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete regular edition] (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. Retrieved December 29, 2013. After the game's release, Trumple announced the suspension of their activity on July 27, 2012. "活動休止のお知らせ" [Notice of Activity Suspension] (in Japanese). Trumple. Retrieved January 12, 2014. Receptions From September to November 2010, Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete ranked twice in the top ten in national PC game pre-orders in Japan. The rankings were at No. 3 from September to October, and No. 1 from October to November. "予約状況ランキングログ" [Reservation Ranking Log] (in Japanese). PCpress. Archived from the original on August 26, 2011. Retrieved December 29, 2013. Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete ranked first in terms of national sales of PC games in Japan in November 2010. "セールスランキングログ" [Sales Ranking Log] (in Japanese). PCpress. Archived from the original on February 21, 2012. Retrieved December 29, 2013. The game ranked twice more at No. 43 for both December 2010 and February 2011. Trivia *The title of the series is derived from In Search of Lost Time, a French novel written by Marcel Proust. External Links *Official Website at Trumple (Japanese) *Official Anime Website (Japanese) *Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete at The Visual Novel Database *Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete (Anime) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia References }} Category:Series Category:Media Category:Visual Novel